<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before The Fall(The Constable’s Beginnings) by Musume_Takahashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248648">Before The Fall(The Constable’s Beginnings)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musume_Takahashi/pseuds/Musume_Takahashi'>Musume_Takahashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Past Is Not Forgotten [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>We Happy Few (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beginnings, M/M, Multi, joy, joy doctors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musume_Takahashi/pseuds/Musume_Takahashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This Is A Work To Better Explain Both Rosetti’s And Rowaldson’s Past(s), Or How I Wish To Picture Them For My Stories Narrative. It Is Basically Just A Set Of Short Stories To Go Along With The Main Works.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Past Is Not Forgotten [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before The Fall(The Constable’s Beginnings)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Prologue</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span class="u">Constable Rowaldson’s POV</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>It was a day like any other, slow moving and beyond boring. Being a blue suited Bobby on the day time patrols Alex never saw anything fun or interesting. He never really even fit in with the crowd of Constable’s he was a part of, both physically and metaphorically as he towered over the majority of them by nearly six or so inches on their already six foot two stature’s, even with strength the others could not compare. Besides the physical differences he just did not click with any of them. ‘God they are insufferable!’ He snarled softly in his own mind as he overheard some of them bragging about beating some poor soul just for existing without taking joy. Slamming his cup on the table he pushed up from the table, nearly knocking his chair over with the movement which seemed to silence the group. He grabbed his mask from the table he had been sitting at and stomped off from the room and going to Sergeant Morrison’s office, his knuckles turning white from how tightly he held his mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Rowaldson went to the elevator and took it to the floor of which Morrison’s office was located, his shoes clicking quickly and quite loudly on the marble floors with his wide strides. He gave a firm knock to the door once at it, pushing it open when he heard the muffled wound of “Come in.” From inside the room, his eyes going straight to the man behind the desk as he walked into the room. “I do apologize for bothering you Sir but I need to know, is there any other position I could take up? I fear I cannot stand to be near those imbeciles any longer or I am afraid something horrible may come to them.” The words spit out like liquid poison, he did not care how brash he sounded or quite frankly whom it was he was speaking this way to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The Sergeant had an astounded look plastered on his face for a few seconds as he looked up to the Constable that stood in front of his desk, he did not believe one of the blue suits had it in them to speak this way to him or be so straight forward. He leaned back in his chair, delighted with this new feeling all while his eyes never left Rowaldson. “Well Constable, you may be in luck. We do have a spot that just opened up, it would be a promotion as well.” His elbows propped on the arms of his chair while his fingers were in a pyramid shape where they met. “Though I am not all that sure you would enjoy where it is at.” Rowaldson looked confused at that comment, moving to cross his arms over his chest as he raised a brow at the Sergeant. “And may I know where this ‘promotion’ is located?” Fingering quoting the word as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Well my dear Rowaldson, it is at the Reform Club over on Maidenholm. The gate watchmen stepped down the other night, said he missed patrols.” A smirk creeping across his lips as he spoke, waiting for a reaction from the Constable but disappointed when Rowlandson replied. “Well that does not sound all that bad. Always did find that place rather interesting. When do I get to start?” Rowaldson was now the one smirking as he looked down at a shocked Morrison. “My Rowaldson, you never cease to surprise me. You can start as soon as tonight if you wished, your uniform will be left on your bed back in the barracks.” Morrison spoke, his expression not changing much from the one of surprise. Rowaldson gave his thanks to the Sergeant before he took his leave, the smirk remaining on his lips, tonight would be interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>With his head held high he decided on going out for a few hours, hoping that the uniform would be set out by the time he returned. He slipped his mask on as he stepped into the elevator, taking it back down to the floor level and walking over to the poppers, stepping into one and shooting out to the popper closest to the pub. Once there he stepped out and went straight to said pub, he wanted to celebrate his last few hours of being a blue suit with a few glasses of some scotch, even if it was just him on his own. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I do hope these red suits aren’t as stuck up as the bloody idiots I work with now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rowaldson hoped as he stepped through the doors to the pub, walking to the counter. “One cup of scotch please kind Sir.” He asked of the barkeep, taking a seat once he received his glass. His eyes traveled to the television behind the glass that surrounded the majority of the bar, sipping at his drink as he watched the broadcast of Uncle Jack that happened to be playing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Rowaldson would never truly admit to it but he quite enjoyed watching Uncle Jack’s broadcasts, but not for the reason of that the normal citizen had. There was an odd attraction to the man who aired daily in the villages, though Rowaldson guessed he would never get to actually meet said man. With a soft sigh he chugged down the rest of his cup and slide it across the bar to where the barkeep reached through the opened gate and caught it, refilling it and sliding it back to the Constable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, why do I even waste my time with these fantasies? The chances of ever even running across this man are so slim to none at all. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His eyes rolled at this thought as he took a sip of his new cup, allowing himself to zone out as he finished up the glass, having taken his time and to his surprise he had somehow managed to waste away a few hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Rowaldson got up from his seat at the bar, bringing the cup back over to where the barkeep could get it and setting it down, paying his tab and heading out. On his way back to the Constabulary he popped a blackberry joy, all just to be safe. He went back to the same popper he had stepped out of all those hours ago, climbing in and going back to headquarters. Once back he went straight up to the barracks and to his room, pushing the door open to see the bright red suit folded neatly on his bed, the matching helmet sat above it and some new shiny boots below it. And to a happy surprise, a new few weapons. It was a spitfire and a brand new truncheon. With a light and hearty chuckle he closed his door and got changed, taking his time to properly lace up his new boots and do up his new coat. He decided on bringing the spitfire that night, slipping it onto his belt loop in which was specifically for their weapons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The Constable decided to take the helmet to the showers so he could straighten his hair out before putting it on. Hushed whispers could be heard when Rowaldson stepped out of his room, giving a small laugh at all the shocked words he heard. After freshening up and snapping the helmet on he made his way back to the Sergeant and to his office, relishing in the whispers that could be heard by nearly every blue suit he passed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord this is amazing! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rowaldson chuckled internally as he got into the elevator and took it up to the Sergeants floor. Once at the office he knocked and waited for permission to enter, opening the door when he heard the sergeant. “I am here for the keycard Sir.” He spoke as he walked into the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Morrison just stared for a few moments before he smiled gently to Rowladson and reached into his desk, pulling out his keycard and holding it out to Rowaldson. “My my Rowaldson, the red really suits you. Congratulations and have fun tonight.” He gave a small wink and chuckle as Rowaldson took the keycard and pocketed it. “Do feel free to join in the ‘festivities’ during your break, I am sure you will find some enjoyment in them.” Rowaldson gave a small chuckle with the Sergeant. “I will definitely give it a try.” Rowaldson said with another small chuckle before departing and heading to leave the building. He took the elevator down to the base floor and headed out, making his way to the reform club. After quite a while he finally made it to the club, standing outside and staring up at the building. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight sure will be interesting. Hopefully fun as well. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>